Matsuoka-Senpai!
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Rin can't seem to stop thinking about Haru, which makes a certain someone jealous. Rin x Aiichirou fan fiction. M rated for lemon, lime, and bad language. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE!


**I just finished Free! with a friend of mine and I knew I had to make a fan fiction with these two babies. xD**

**Time to go through the list -pulls list out- This fan fiction contains Lemon/Smut and yaoi. If you do not like, do not read. I do not own Free!, if I did, they'd be a lot more gay.**

**-throws list in fire- Okay~ Enjoy~!**

* * *

Rin was laying on his bed, on his back. He was staring at the other bunk bed, lost in thought. He was having flashback about Nagisa, Makoto but mostly, Haru. it always annoyed him, he was pretty sure that he only liked girl. However, always thinking about Haru made him question his sexuality to a certain extent. "Gh! Damn it!" He growled. He sat up from his bed and scratched his head in annoyance. "Matsuoka-Senpai?" A groggy voice said.

The lights suddenly came on and Rin looked over to see Nitori with slightly messy hair. "Oh, sorry. Did i wake you?" Rin asked. "Yeah..." Nitori answered, honestly. "I heard you say something, you didn't seem happy either. Is something wrong, senpai?" The grey boy asked, in a worried tone. Rin sighed. "...Just having flashback again about the guys." Rin had told Nitori about this before, being his roommate, Rin guessed he had the right to know. "Really...?" Nitori asked. "Yeah, I don't know what's up with me. I can't seem to get them out of my head. Mostly Haru it seems..."

Nitori quickly clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Weird..." Was all he could say. "Yeah, it is super weird." Rin sighed, not noticing Nitori's sudden action. "How...Do you feel about Haruka, senpai?" Nitori asked, almost coldly. "I don't know...I've been asking that to myself a lot, recently. I know I am straight but with Haru it's different, for some reason." Rin explained. Nitori felt his blood boil, he was obviously jealous but, Rin still didn't seem to notice. "So, you like Haruka?" He asked. "Yeah I like him! I don't know if I like him **that way**!" Rin exclaimed. He soon noticed Nitori's expression. The other male's bangs looked like they covered his eyes and he was bitting his lip so hard it began bleeding a little. "Hey...you okay?" Rin asked. He slowly brought his arm up to Nitori until.

"SENPAI!" Suddenly, Nitori wrapped his arms around the other male, hiding his face into his chest. "Huh!? H-HEY! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Rin asked, confused. He tried to push the shorter one away but, Nitori seemed to have a tight grip on him. "Why, senpai!? Why do you always think about Haruka!?" Nitori shouted. "Eh!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?" Rin shouted back. "Why...Why do you always think about, talk about Haruka!? Y-You can think about other things...! Like you're sister! You never talk about her!" Nitori snapped. Rin was surprised, he never seem Nitori act like this. He always thought Nitori was just a shy, kind of a pathetic kid but, now, this same kid was snapping at him about Haru. "My sister has nothing to do with this!" Rin snapped back. "Then why don't you say anything about me...?"

Rin's eyes widen a bit. "..What?"

"I always try and talk to you...about how great you swim but lately...you've been brushing me off!" Nitori said, sadness dripping over every word. "I want to be the one who gives you courage, confidence, I want to be the reason why you swim your best!" He shouted. Before Rin could say anything else, Nitori moved up and smashed his lips against the other male's, kissing him. Rin sat there, his eyes wide while Nitori's cheeks were light pink and his eyes were closed, like he was being melted into the kiss. Rin didn't know whether to push him back or not so, he just sat there until Nitori decided to pull away, staring up into Rin's red orbs. "I...I love you, Senpai!" Nitori confessed, which made Rin blush. "W-What!? But, just a few weeks ago you told me you had a thing for girls and-!"

"I know what I said. But...I only said that cause...I guess I didn't want you to get any ideas that I had a crush on you, Matsuoka-Senpai." Nitori explained. Rin was pretty shocked by all this. This was honestly the first time anybody had confessed to him. Rin had a few girlfriends here and there, he was also no stranger to kissing or making out. However, no girl had ever told him they 'loved' him. The male gave a big gulp, his cheeks still flushed. "This...is pretty sudden, you know." He said, looking away from Nitori. "I-I know. I wish I told you sooner." Nitori said, looking down. "I guess it's better...late than never, right?" He asked. Rin didn't respond, he kept looking away, still blushing. "I'm sure you don't feel the same way about me, Senpai...and that's okay. Although...I want to...make you feel good."

Nitori wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and began grinding against Rin's lower abdomen. Rin gritted his teeth. "Oi...N-Nitori...Knock it off!" He ordered. He tried to push the younger one away but, Nitori's tight grip was even tighter than before. "But, Senpai-"

"Listen! I don't want you to do anything you'll regret!" Rin snapped. Nitori blushed, hearing his senpai say that. "W-Why would you think I would r-regret this?" He asked. "Because! You really think a guy like me deserves something so big like your virginity!?" Rin snapped. Nitori's cheeks turned from pink to red in a matter of seconds. "But, Senpai...I've loved you for a long time and I really want you to be my first!" Nitori exclaimed. "A...Are you sure?" Rin asked. "Absolutely!" Nitori answered, proudly.

Rin leaned down and gently kissed Nitori on the lip. Nitori's eyes widen a bit but he kissed back, keeping his arms around Rin's neck. They soon pulled away for air. "If you really want me to...I guess i'll give you what you want." Rin said, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, making Nitori jump. "A-Are you sure?" Nitori asked. Rin chuckled. "What, suddenly scared now?" He teased. "Yeah, i'm sure..."

Nitori smiled softly. "I'm so glad~!" He said, happily. Rin's cheeks turned pink again. '_Damn, how am I just noticing now how cute of a smile he's got!?_' He wondered. Rin leaned down and kissed Nitori again. Nitori quickly kissed back, smiling into it. Rin roamed his hands around the other's body, making Nitori squeal and shriek a little. He gripped his bottom which made Nitori moan. Rin used that to his advantage and quickly shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Nitori moaned and gripped Rin's shirt as their tongues intertwined.

Rin pinned the other one down onto the bed, not moving his lips away. The both soon pulled back for air, a small thread of saliva connecting their lips. "You're not a bad kisser, Ai~" Rin said, smirking. Hearing that, made Nitori blush even more. "N-Not as good as you, Senpai!" He said, moving his arm over his lips. Rin smirked even more. "Don't get embarrassed on me now." He said as he moved down and began kissing Nitori's neck. He left small kisses all over the younger one's neck, making Nitori shiver. "Mat...suoka...Senpai." He moaned when Rin began sucking on his neck. He roamed his hands all over Nitori's body, sucking on the skin, hoping to leave a mark. After a few moment, he pulled back to reveal the hickey. When Nitori noticed, he gasped. "Senpai! I don't think i'll be able to cover this during swimming practice!" He exclaimed. "Good, then the others will know I was your first~" Rin said, proudly.

Nitori covered his face, making sure Rin wouldn't see his expression. "D-Don't say things like that, Matsuoka-Senpai!" He said, embarrassment was noticeable in his voice. "You're making it hard not to, Ai. Also, call me Rin."

Nitori shivered as he felt Rin's hands move up his shirt. "Sen...paaiii.." He moaned. Rin pulled off Nitori's shirt and kissed his chest. Nitori put his fist against his mouth, his cheeks flushed and his eyes narrow. Rin licked all over Nitori's chest. "That...feels really good!" Nitori moaned. Rin smirked and moved his tongue down his body. He soon reached Nitori's pants and quickly pulled them down, making Nitori shriek. "D-Don't do that so quickly, Matsuoka-Senpai!" He squealed. "I thought I told you to call me Rin."

Rin looked at Nitori, a bit annoyed. "I-I'm sorry..." Nitori apologized, looking away, bashfully. "Yeah, Yeah. Try not to forget it though." Rin said, as he began pulling down the other's underwear. "W-Wait!" Nitori exclaimed. "What is it now?" Rin asked, annoyed even more. "You...should take off some of your clothes too!" Nitori whined. Rin let out a laugh. "Fine, Fine." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his abs. Nitori always watched Rin swim, and was no stranger to see his muscles. However, this time, it made him blush. Just seeing how muscular Rin was made Nitori melt. He brought his hands to Rin's chest, rubbing his abs. "It's amazing how muscular you are, Senpai..."

Rin let out yet another laugh. "Heh, you sound like my sister." He said as he leaned down and kissed Nitori's forehead. "I-I can't help it though!" Nitori said, pouting slightly. Rin began pulling down Nitori's underwear the rest of the way and looked over his body. Rin blushed. '_Holy shit...! H-He's...really cute naked.'_ He thought. "Senpai...c-can you stop staring." Nitori asked, biting his fist slightly. Rin smiled. "Sure."

He moved back down to Nitori's chest and gave him little nips and kisses through out his body, making Nitori moan. Rin continued until he reached Nitori's lower abdomen. '_Wow...Matsuoka-Senpai is really...really good at this!'_ Nitori thought, panting slightly. Rin licked Nitori's cock, making Nitori cry out. "Ah! W-What are you doing!?" He shrieked. Rin never noticed, till now, how much of a girl Nitori could be. "I'm gonna make you feel good. Just relax and enjoy it~"

Rin took all of Nitori into his mouth and sucked him. Nitori moaned and gripped the other's hair, tightly. "Sen...pai!" He managed to say, his cheeks becoming even more flushed as he moaned. Rin sucked him hard but slow, slightly teasing the younger one. Nitori had never felt anything like this, it felt weird but...so very good. He was so surprised how well Rin was at sucking him. Nitori's thoughts stopped as Rin bobbed his head, sucking him more. "No...S-Senpai! T-That's too much!" He moaned, gripping Rin's hair even tighter.

Rin looked up at Nitori's flushed face for only a moment and closed his eyes again, keeping his attention to just pleasure Nitori. "W-Wait! Senpai!" Nitori tried to pull Rin's head back, because, he felt a knot forming in his stomach. Rin somehow knew he was close, and sucked Nitori even harder. "I-I FEEL LIKE...I-I'm...g-gonna burst! S-Senpaaaaaiii!"

Nitori cried out before cumming, his semen filling Rin's mouth. However, Rin swallowed it like a pro and finally moved his head back. "You don't taste to bad, you know~" Rin said, seductively. Nitori was still high from his orgasm, his eyes closed tight and panting. Rin smiled, seeing how cute the other looked. "S-Senpai...can I...do the same for you?" Nitori asked, still panting. "If you really want to." Rin answered, sitting back against the wall.

Nitori got on his hands and knees, crawling to Rin. He moved his head between the older one's legs and unzipped his pants. He pulled down Rin's pants, as well as his underwear. He pulled out Rin's member and quickly took all of him in. Rin gritted his teeth, caught off guard by the sudden action. Nitori began sucking him fast, bobbing his head up and down. "Shit...you're...too good at this..." Rin panted, looking down at Nitori.

He couldn't help but give an innocent look to Rin as he continued to suck. Rin blushed dark. "D-Don't give me that loo- Ah!" Rin gripped the sheets and Nitori sucked even more. He began moaning, causing a vibration against Rin's cock. "F-Fuuu- aaah! A..Ai!" Rin moaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't...hold- GHH!" Rin groaned as he released into Nitori's mouth. Nitori was surprised by how fast he came but, swallowed it the best he can. However, some of the semen ran down his chin. He moved his head up and looked at Rin, who was panting. "You're...good at that." He managed to say. Nitori smiled. "T-Thank you, Senpai~" He said, innocently.

"Alright...ready for the real thing." Rin said as he pinned Nitori onto his back, once again. "Um...Senpai..."

"What's wrong?" Rin asked. "Do you...have any condoms. The Sex-Ed teacher told us that it's best to always do safe-sex if you're not ready for kids..." Nitori said. "That's for straights." Rin told him, bluntly. "S-Still! I just want to be safe." Nitori said, pouting. Rin sighed, understanding. "Alright..." Rin reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. "The Sex-Ed teacher gave me this to the class, remember?" Rin asked, Nitori simply nodded in response. "Never thought i'd use it though~"

Rin smirked as Nitori looked away, once again. "W-Why do you always say stuff like that, Senpai?" He asked. "Because, it's fun to tease you, Ai." Rin answered. "I better prepare you first..." Rin said. He brought three fingers to Nitori's mouth. "Suck..."

That was all Rin needed to say before Nitori sucked on his fingers. He made sure to get them wet before Rin pulled the out. He then moved his fingers down to Nitori's entrance and gently stuck one into him, causing Nitori to cry out. "M-Matsuoka-Senpaa-"

"Call me Rin already."

Rin began thrusting his finger in and out, slowly. "R...Rin...it hurts..." Nitori whined. "Just relax, okay?" Rin said, trying to comfort him. Nitori took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He soon felt pleasure as Rin added another finger. Nitori began jerking his hips, slightly. "R...Riiin" He moaned. Rin smiled, he was glad Nitori was finally saying his name, especially in this situation. He added yet, another finger, causing Nitori to moan louder. "Ooooh! S..So good!" He moaned, moving his hips more. Rin's smile turned into a smirk. "You're getting really frisky~" He teased.

Rin pulled his fingers out, causing Nitori to whine, missing the feeling. "Don't whine." Rin said, sternly. He took the condom out of the wrapping and placed it over his cock. He took Nitori's legs and pulled them over his shoulders. He positioned himself before asking; "Ready for me?"

"Y-Yeah...P-Please take me, Senpai." Nitori said. Rin didn't need anything else before entering Nitori, making them both moan out.

Nitori quickly gripping Rin's arm. "R-Rin!" He cried. "You okay...?" Rin asked. "Y...Yes." Nitori answered, taking deep breathes. He kept his tight grip on Rin's arm, trying to relax. It was hard, having something so big inside him. After he finally relaxed, he looked up at Rin. "I-I'm ready..." Nitori said, almost quietly. "Okay..." Rin said, as he began thrusting slowly. They both began moaning quietly, feeling so much pleasure.

Nitori was always afraid of having sex, thinking it would hurt terribly. However, he was so glad he was wrong. "R-Rin...Senpai. Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nitori moaned in rhythm with his thrusts. Rin gripped the sheets, keep Nitori's legs over his shoulders. "God...You're tight!" He moaned as he began thrusting harder and a little faster. Nitori's moans became louder. He moved his arms on top of his forehead, closing his eyes tight. "S-Senpai! T-Thrust h...harder!" He begged. Rin was surprised to hear him say that, however, he didn't refused. He began thrusting harder as he closed his eyes, tight. "So...fucking...good!" Rin groaned as he moved his forehead on top of Nitori's.

Nitori quickly moved his hands on Rin's cheeks. "S-Senpai! F-Faster! Pleaaase!' He moaned, which he did. Rin began thrusting faster, his own noises becoming just as loud as Nitori's. They didn't care if anyone would hear them, they were too enraptured into their own pleasures. "S-Senpai! I-I think...i-i'm gonna...cum!" Nitori moaned.

"M-Me too! Aah!" Rin managed to say as he felt Nitori squeeze around him. "C-Cum with me!" Nitori begged, still having his hands on Rin's cheeks. Rin nodded and thrusted as hard as he could. He moved his head into Nitori's collarbone as Nitori wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. "S-Senpai! I-I love you! AAAH! AAH! AAH!" They both couldn't control themselves as they got closer and closer to their orgasms. "Rin! Rin! RIIINNNNN!"

Nitori moaned Rin's name as he came all over Rin and his own chest. "Ai! AAH!" Rin moaned Nitori's name as well as he came at the same time, all his semen going into the condom. They laid there, panting, for what felt like and hour. Nitori weakly moved his legs off of Rin's shoulders. Both of their faces were flushed and they were both sweaty.

Rin slowly pulled out of Nitori, making the other whimper. Once Rin got the condom on and threw it away, he grabbed Nitori and held him close to his chest, laying on his side. Nitori hid his face in Rin's chest, feeling exhausted. "That was...really amazing, huh?" Rin said, breaking the silence. "Y...Yeah. You made me...feel really good, Senpai." Nitori said, still panting. Rin ran his fingers through the younger one's hair, smiling. "I love you, Rin..."

Hearing that, made Rin's flushed face turn bright again. "If you keep doing cute things like that...I'll end up falling for you." Rin said. Nitori looked up at the other male with a big smile on his face. "Really!? You'll love me back, Senpai!?" He asked, feeling happy and excited. "Probably."

Nitori couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he hugged Rin tighter. "I love you, Rin! I love you, so much!" He said, like a giddy child on christmas morning. Rin simply continued to run his finger's through the other's grey hair. "Alright, Alright. Go to sleep already, we have practice early in the morning." Rin said, sternly. "Okay...Good night, Matsuoka-Senpai." Nitori said, before falling asleep. Rin sighed. "I thought I told you to call me Rin..."

Ever since that day, nothing else had been on Rin's mind other than Nitori. It used to be Haru, now he can't seemed to get the grey haired boy to exit his thoughts. The two continued to have a bit of a sexual relationship and over time, without even realizing it, Rin fell in love with Nitori just as much as Nitori fell in love with him.

* * *

**I haven't written a Yaoi fan fiction in a LONG time so, sorry if this sucks...which it does.**

**I love Rin x Nitori~! Uuuuu~~~**

**I hope it grows more popular ;w;**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, anyway.**

**See ya later, lovelies~ ;)**


End file.
